


Not the Mourning Light

by jesseofthenorth



Series: Carry me Home [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comfort, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, s02e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants to make it better for both of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Mourning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Follows Will you sleep, will you stay?

He slept all day, almost to the night again. The late afternoon sun was cutting through the bedroom window when Steve blinked gummy grit filled eyes and tried to make sense of the world.

He was still tired and it took a second to understand what had pulled him from sleep.

The feel of a warm body stirring close was his first clue. His foggy mind snapped to attention before he could get his eyes unglued. Danny!

He felt the brush of lips across his chest. His suddenly open eyes where filled messy blond hair.

Danny stopped when he saw Steve watching him. “Hey” he said a slight edge to his voice.

“Hey” Steve could feel the smile pulling at the bruises and cuts on his face.

Danny grinned back and moved up to kiss his mouth. Not the deep passionate taking Steve would have expected but rather a gentle press against the split in his lip, then on to the dull ache of his cheek that meant bruising and then on to a cut at his brow.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked.

“Kissing you, dumbass.”

“My lips are up here” Steve pointed out.

“Yeah well your bruises are everywhere. Shut up on enjoy it while you can” Danny ordered and went back to what he was doing. Which apparently was... kissing it better? The thought would have startled a laugh out of Steve, except for the way it felt. Every press of lips over damaged tissue snap and crackled some sort of unknown fission occurring under the skin. As if Danny could really make it better.

Steve felt a hand gently brush across a burn on his belly followed by lips so gentle they were barely there before moving on to the next one.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that. Steve laying still in a quiet sprawl, Danny moving over him carefully noting each mark. His eyes started to drift closed again.

“Turn over” Danny told him pulling on his hip to encourage. Steve did as he was asked even though it hurt a little to shift his core.

He drifted back into sleep not long after feeling the press of lips and the brush of those strong beloved hands, witness to each blow before replacing the hurt with care.


End file.
